<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dom in the Streets // Sub in the Sheets by KaterinaRiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093694">Dom in the Streets // Sub in the Sheets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley'>KaterinaRiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>💜“Watching the Sunset?” … “Yeah.”💜 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom Lance (Voltron), Keith is a Cockslut, M/M, Meta Analysis, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:23:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>
    <b>Katerina Riley Presents: Writely’s Twitter Threads Extravaganza</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Keith may be a dominate, fierce leader...but that's only <i>out</i> of the bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>💜“Watching the Sunset?” … “Yeah.”💜 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dom in the Streets // Sub in the Sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slightly edited compared to twt version.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith—Black Paladin, Leader of Voltron, Blade of Marmora agent Keith—has the reputation of being the most focused, sharpest, deadliest person out on the streets, be it on Earth or any alien planet.</p><p>But in the sheets?</p><p>In the sheets, he’s the most pliant and submissive ho that loves to be overstimulated and manhandled and just fucking wrecked to his very core.</p><p>He loves to have a cock down his throat with his hands tied down, forcing him to only use his tongue; he especially loves the feel of cum dripping down his throat and out of the corners of his mouth.</p><p>He loves to be shoved into the bed (or table or floor or desk) with his head down and ass up, ready for long fingers to spread him open, getting him ready for a big, hard cock to pound into him brainless. Or for the fingers to just stay there, opening him up more and more, pressing against that Spot until he cums, over and over, only stopping when he uses his safe word.</p><p>But, of course, no one knows this about him. No one can <em>ever </em>know this about him.</p><p>The only person he allows to see him at his most vulnerable, the only person he would be that vulnerable with, is Lance.</p><p>Goofy, sassy, flirty Lance.</p><p>Except he’s also smart, strategic, level-headed. (Most days.)</p><p>Lance is the team’s Sharpshooter, and Keith trusts him with his life.</p><p>He’s the only one who knows that Keith loves it hard and rough and dominating when missions run smoothly, adrenaline coursing in his veins. But Lance also knows that Keith needs it soft and tender and slow when the weight of being a leader just gets to be Too Much.</p><p>Keith only allows Lance to see that side of him, so when their relationship gets revealed, everyone thinks it’s Lance that’s being tied down and roughed up and submissive.</p><p>Which, sure, sometimes did happen, but not usually.</p><p>Lance doesn't need the release like Keith did, doesn't need for him control to be taken; more often than not, Lance is the one who needs to be given the control.</p><p>He and Lance make a good team, and that's only one of the reasons why.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“Does it ever bother you?”</em> Keith asked one day.</p><p><em>“Nah.”</em> Lance shrugged. <em>“I’m not really a fan of telling everyone what happens in my bedroom. Not their business, ya know?”</em></p><p>Keith hummed in response, planting a soft kiss on Lance’s cheek before getting back to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After their relationship is revealed—poor, poor Hunk and his No-Longer-Innocent Eyes—Lance shamelessly flirts and teases Keith, uncaring who was watching.</p><p>He was good at being subtle enough so no one can fully understand what he was doing.</p><p>Like when he wiggles his fingers just so, to remind Keith of how it was his fingers spread him open wide just the night before.</p><p>Or when he'd lightly slap Keith's ass, to remind him of how he'd ridden Lance for hours the previous night, not allowed to cum until Lance gave him permission to.</p><p>Or when he sing-songs, <em>"Oh, nuh-uh-uh~!" </em>to remind Keith of when Keith was tied to the bed, naked and hard, with a vibe up his ass, while his mouth was used as Lance's personal fleshlight.</p><p>To everyone else, Keith is the strong, dominating, terrifying leader of Voltron.</p><p>To everyone else Keith is the stoic leader who would win the war.</p><p>But to Lance, he's so much more than that—Keith is his best friend, his partner, his lover.</p><p>And neither of them wants to ever change that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on 💙<a href="https://twitter.com/KaterinaWritely">twitter</a>💙 to DM me, read my latest threads, watch me obsess over my latest fixation(s) in real time, share a ☕️<a href="https://ko-fi.com/katerinariley0707">coffee</a>☕️ with me, and find out how to ✍🏽<a href="https://writleyscommissions.carrd.co">read a specific trope or have your fic bated</a>✍🏽</p><p>--</p><p>If you read &amp; enjoyed my work, feel free to comment a ❤️ or a 😊 or even a ❗️❗️❗️ if you're unsure what to say. Thanks a bunches😘✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>